


Magunk vagyunk a színek

by porcelainsocks



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsocks/pseuds/porcelainsocks
Summary: Esős reggel volt; a világ olyan szépnek, hamvasnak, ártalmatlannak tűnt.





	

Parányi esőcseppek áztatták a világ minden szegletét már kora hajnal óta - szürke felhők pöffeszkedtek a főváros fölött, cipők koppantak a nedves járdán, autók kerekei csapták az óvatlan járókelőkre a pocsolyák zavaros vizét. A borongós, hétfő reggeli idillt semmi nem zavarhatta meg a falakon kívül: Szöul immáron túl volt a csúcsforgalom óráján, a zaj alábbhagyott, az élet visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba. Az eső azonban így is, úgy is beférkőzött az emberek tudatába és mindent kicsit hamvassá pamacsolt - mindent, kivéve azt a frissen mosott ágynemű és enyhe szerelemillatú világot, amiben rekedve két fiú feküdt egy matracon.

Végtagok gabalyodtak össze a vastag paplan alatt - Hanbin úgy kapaszkodott, úgy ölelte az idősebbet hátulról, mintha az élete múlott volna rajta. Arcát Jinhwan nyakába temette, ujjaival gyengéden cirógatta puha bőrét, és addig nem tágított, amíg a fiú halkan nyammogva nem húzódott leheletnyivel közelebb. Testük melege szinte eggyé olvadt, szívverésük is egy ritmushoz igazodott.

\- Nem akarom tudni, mennyi az idő... - motyogta Jinhwan össze-összeakadó nyelvvel, és Hanbin karjai közé fészkelte magát. Jólesően rázta ki a hideg, mikor a fiatalabb ajkai amolyan pótcselekvésképp találták meg fülcimpáját, és fogaival a lehető összes érzékenyebb bőrfelületét végigkarcolta.

\- Nem is kell pontosan tudnunk - Hanbin olyan szorosan ölelte, ahogyan csak tudta, vigyázva az apró testre, a legféltettebb kincsére. - Valami nagyon azt súgja, hogy épp annyi, hogy még jusson néhány perc... - keze Jinhwan csípőjére csúszott, és óvatosan, de kellően határozottan harapott rá a vékony porcokra. - Kettőnkre.

Jinhwan nem váratta meg barátját - szinte azonnal fordult felé, és ugyan még szemeit éppen csak nyitogatta, esetlenül karolta át Hanbin derekát. Mielőtt egyáltalán észbe kaphatott volna, már nyakát fedezte fel, azonban elég volt egyetlen pillanat, és Hanbin máris azzal a szelíd dominanciával utasította maga alá, mint általában - és amit annyira, de annyira szeretett benne.

 

Percek, órák vagy napok elteltével Hanbin magára rángatta az előzetesen az ágy mellé gyűrt alsóját, és kissé elmerengve ült az ágy szélére, hosszasan szemezve az ablakon versenyző vízcseppekkel. Jinhwan halk szuszogása és az eső mindent egybemosó kopogásából fonódott a nyugalom, a megszokás csöndes himnusza. A szoba egyszerű bútorai nem hagyták, hogy az az éteri harmónia a semmibe vesszen, óvták azt az idillt, a szépséget, megőrizve a két fiúnak rosszabb napokra.

Jinhwan fejét barátja ölébe hajtva húzta magára még utoljára a paplant. Szerette az esős reggeleket, jobban, mint a hétágra szikrázó napsütéssel tarkított, vibráló órákat - gyakran csak hallgatta, ahogyan a zivatar haragjával sújtja a világot. Együtt érzett minden dühével, csalódottságával, irigye volt féktelenségének.

\- Jobban tennénk, ha most kimásznánk az ágyból - sóhajtott Hanbin, és ujjait Jinhwan selymes tincsei közé fúrta. Álmoskásan sóhajtott fel. - Nem szeretnélek sürgetni, de Jiwon bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhat vendégeskedni, azt pedig nem szeretném megint végigjátszani, hogy kiborul, mert állítása szerint szex közben talált ránk... - halkan kuncogott.

Időnként persze túl sok őrült véletlen szaladt össze, az ő életükben legalábbis különösen sok... Jiwon pedig valahogy ösztönből ráérzett azokra a pillanatokra, amikor leginkább alkalmatlankodhat - így kerekedett kedvenc emlegetni való történetük is arról a reggelről, amikor váratlanul megjelent a hálószoba ajtajában, majd falfehér arccal rogyott a nappali kanapéjára, ezzel halálra ijesztve a mit sem sejtő Hanbint és Jinhwant, akik a nem várt látogató érkezését észre sem vették szerelmük közepette.

\- Igazad lehet - Jinhwan vigyora kiszélesedett, és lassacskán tápászkodott fel a fiú öléből. - Egyszer elég volt sokkolnunk, még talán azt sem heverte ki teljesen... - sietős csókot nyomott Hanbin ajkaira. - Kitalálok valami reggeli-félét, aztán el ne felejts szólni, ha - újból elterült az ágyon, és egy bizonytalan pont felé nyújtózkodva halászott elő egy alsónadrágot. - esetleg megbizonyosodhatunk arról, hogy eggyel több főre kell terítenem - Jinhwan a fiatalabb telefonja felé biccentett a fejével.

\- Te vagy a legjobb - kapta el Hanbin barátja derekát, és hálásan mosolyogva szorította magához. - Szeretlek.

\- Szeretlek - lehelte Jinhwan homlokukat egymásnak döntve.


End file.
